It is currently a popular practice to enlcose existing covered patios of residential construction in order to add a sun room or a small room of some other utility. However, rising energy costs have radically changed the economic practicalities of enclosing patios to establish rooms of year-round use in all but the most moderate of climates. This change mandates that the enclosed areas be provided with some insulation and one of the greatest, as well as least necessary, losses is through the ceilings of these rooms where the room is converted from a covered patio simply by adding windows or walls to the existing roof. The popularity of patio conversions and the need for insulating the ceilings of these enclosures have combined to create a demand for a insulation system compatible with the common existing roofs of covered patios and of earlier conversions not yet insulated. These non-insulated roofs are typically constructed of "twin-vee" panels.
Thus the real need is for a system which is compatible with twin-vee roof panels already in place. The system should provide for easily forming a cavity between the existing roof and a suspended ceiling into which insulation is placed and should securely support the insulation and the ceiling. Further, the ceiling support members should easily interface with the existing roof, attaching without the need for special tools, without placing holes through the roof, and without supporting framework that would drop the already low ceiling materially below the level required by the desired depth of insulation.